


Better Than Breakfast in Bed

by Frost_Iron



Category: Captain America, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, kink prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Somnophilia—Waking up your partner with sex.” Bucky is awake before Steve and quickly decides that there is something better than waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It was early and Bucky was awake before Steve, which was unusual. He thought of waking him up simply because he was bored but he knew that lately the SHIELD missions were keeping Steve out late and he probably needed the sleep. Bucky considered making him breakfast in bed which he knew Steve would enjoy waking up to but just then another idea crept into his mind and planted itself there. A grin traced the edges of Bucky’s mouth as he crawled under the covers.

The sun was just peeking over the clouds and the soft golden light streamed through the windows, shining onto their bed and enveloping them in a warm glow. As Bucky moved carefully under the sheets to arrange himself between Steve’s legs, he took the time to admire the sculpted body of his lover. To Bucky, Steve had always been gorgeous long before he became Captain America and now paused in this moment he took the time to enjoy just how truly happy he was that after everything they had found each other again.

Steve had, thankfully for Bucky, climbed into bed naked last night making his intentions for this morning far easier. Bucky breathed lightly against the skin of Steve’s inner thigh, placing soft kisses along the smooth skin which tasted sweet and just as Bucky remembered. Everything about Steve was intoxicating to Bucky, and he didn’t want to waste another moment without getting to feel like that; spending 70 years apart had been long enough for him. 

Quietly, Bucky shifted the target of his kisses to Steve’s cock, which hung between his legs almost like an open invitation to Bucky. He licked a line down the center of Steve’s cock, feeling the skin twitch in vague interest for what Bucky was doing. Bucky was already experiencing that intoxicating, heady feeling from being this close to Steve and he craved more of that.  
Bucky slowly took the tip of Steve’s cock into his mouth, feeling the length begin to harden on his tongue. 

As far as Bucky knew he had managed to keep Steve asleep for the most part which pleased him. He thought of this as a little game; see how much the super soldier can take before he wakes up. Double points if he comes before he wakes up. A grin came to him as he invented this game in his mind while taking in even more of Steve’s cock. Bucky pressed his tongue flat to the underside of Steve’s cock, taking in more of the length as he felt the member continue to harden under his touch.

“Bucky…” He heard Steve whisper and he paused for a moment, trying to see if that was in Steve’s sleep or if he had woken up. After a moment when there were no other words Bucky smirked with his mouth around Steve and continued bobbing up and down on the now fully hard cock of his lover. He groaned softly, the bit of pre-come that had gathered at the tip of Steve’s cock grazing his tongue. 

The taste of Steve had him reeling and wanting more. With a bit more confidence, Bucky began to move his mouth faster, using his hands to reach the part of Steve’s cock that his mouth couldn’t. Bucky could feel that Steve was getting close based upon the tension that was building underneath his hands. Just a little closer and….Bucky felt the covers lifted off of his head, the cool air coming into contact with his face.

Without removing his mouth from Steve’s cock, he looked up at his lover through his eyelashes. Steve looked absolutely beautiful, his hair a bit messy and face flushed no doubt from what was going on at this moment. Bucky could see that his pupils were blown, blocking out the majority of that deep blue color that Bucky loved.

Bucky knew he had two choices; keep going or stop and the latter didn’t seem very enjoyable for either of them. Two more bobs of his head on Steve’s cock and he felt his lover go stiff above him, his come shooting into Bucky’s mouth and coating his tongue. Bucky groaned and felt his own orgasm rock through his body; his come landing on their sheets. The taste of Steve surrounded his tongue and he finally swallowed, pulling off of Steve with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Steve pulled him up to rest against his chest and smiled down at him. “Well that was a nice way to wake up Buck,” he said softly. Bucky watched as Steve moved his hand down in what he assumed was to return the favor and he observed the pink that tinted Steve’s cheeks when he realized Bucky had already come just from giving him the blowjob.

“What can I say…. I enjoyed myself,” Bucky grinned and spoke, resting his head softly against Steve’s chest.

“Better than waking up to breakfast in bed kiddo?” Bucky asked, looking up at Steve through his eyelashes.

“Well….” Bucky shoved Steve playfully and sighed happily, closing his eyes as the sun shone through their windows, wrapping them in the soft light of the early morning.

Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
